Fallen Angel *rewrite*
by Jessica Firebird
Summary: Yes, this is a rewritten version of the fic that I first posted. I'm kinda in a bind right now, so this might smooth over my dreadful writer's block. This is a collaboration fic with one of my friends. It's *much* more depressing. Please read and rate, an


Fallen Angel  
  
(Authors Note: No, you're not going insane. Yes, this is the same fic as the one I posted in late August. BUT, it has a different ending. Ah, see? You're not getting cheated. It is mostly the same, but the ending is completely different this time. I'm working on LifeLines, so don't think I abandoned it. (I'm kinda in a writer's block, so sue me.) Please review! I have people reading, but no one is reviewing! Won't you please review? For any one who doesn't know, POV means Point of View.)  
(A/N Once Again: The ending this time around is made up by my friend Tony and I just incorporated it into the fic. Here is his e-mail address: Vgamer202@aol.com. I must say, he's pretty good at helping me write my drama fics. : Looks around: Wizard Duelsus! Wizard Duelsus! Wizard Duelsus! : Snickers and runs away before Tony runs after her. :  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they belong to J.K Rowling. The song, "Black Balloon" is owned by The Goo-Goo Dolls.  
  
Baby's Black Balloon makes her fly,  
I almost fell into that hole in your life.  
  
Hermione was sitting in the Common Room, by herself. She was reading a large book. But she wasn't really reading. More like moping. She mulled over everything. Tears were rolling down her face. The Common Room was empty, except for a few people cramming for exams, doing homework or just relaxing. Hermione didn't notice, but Ron was watching her. Hermione had abandoned her homework for the night. Which really worried Ron.  
Hermione's POV:  
It's Sixth Year. My worst year ever. Harry is Mr. Quidditch now; he's hardly around. My parents are getting a divorce over my magic. My father became terrified of me. My mother refuses to live in the same house has him. I'm getting teased more and more now. I'm in a rut. What do I have now? My books. Dusty ignored and left behind. Just like me. I've spent hours locked in my dorm with piles of books. I can fly anywhere I want without ever leaving. Plus, the pranks against me have gotten worse. Draco Malfoy locked me in a closet once; he bewitched the door to have the bathroom sign on it. I was locked in there for hours, without my wand. I left it in my dorm. After all this time, it's sinking in. The teasing, the name-calling. It doesn't stop when I'm on break. The kids on my block are teasing me too. They throw water balloons at me; saying "You're a witch, you should melt." I'm all alone. All alone. Does anyone care? No.  
And you're not thinking about tomorrow  
  
I'm nothing. There's no point to my journey now. It's over.  
Ron was sitting in the common room, watch Hermione pour over her books again. It was just an excuse too not to talk to someone. Hermione's tears were wetting the book; she tried to wipe it up without anyone noticing. Harry was of course, with his Quidditch team. Always Quidditch. He was training more then ever this year. They hadn't said anything to each other in days. Hermione was becoming more and more distant with everyone. Except Ron.   
Ron's POV:  
Hermione, what could possibly be wrong? I can see your tears now. Falling down your cheeks. I know about the teasing. Draco's been getting me as well. But don't let it get to you. You can't let it get to you. You can be stronger than that.  
  
Cause you were the same as me,   
But on your knees.  
  
We've both been teased. I take it in stride and deal with it. For you, it's sunk in deeper now. You've been listening to all everything they say. You believe it. You have to be strong Hermione! Hermione, you were like me, but you are on your knees. With nowhere to go.  
  
A thousand other boys could never reach you,  
How could I have been the one?  
  
You've been coming to me for weeks. Crying, sobbing and falling apart. But why me? Why not Harry? I don't know if I'm helping. I'm really trying. I am. But I'm not sure if I'm really helping you. I've never dealt with something like this.  
  
I saw the world spin beneath you  
And scatter like ice from the spoon  
That was your womb.  
  
I'm afraid I might not be able to put you back together again.  
Coming down, the world turned over  
Angels fall without you there.  
  
I can't stand the thought of you not being here. I know that if you were not here with me, angels would start falling from the sky. I love you, and can't stand the thought of you dying on me.   
  
And I go on as you get colder,  
Or are you someone's prayer?  
  
: Hermione's POV:  
You know the lies they always told you  
And the love you never knew.  
People always lied to me. The girls said I would be one of their friends. Well, did I ever get an invitation in the mail to go to one of their parties? No, I didn't. Did they ever call me up to have me over? No, they didn't. They all thought I was a geek. A bookworm. A freak because I'm a witch. My parents? Ha. They never read to me, they never took me to the park. They were so wrapped up in themselves they didn't even notice I was around.  
What's the things they never showed you?  
That swallowed the light from the sun, inside your room.  
I stayed by myself all the time. I locked myself in my room. I only came out to go to the bathroom or get something to eat. Or go to school. I was so happy when I left for Hogwarts. I thought I would find someone who cared about me. And did I? No, only one person. Ron. So sweet. So caring. He seems almost perfect right now. I don't really care anymore. I have almost no reason to go on.  
Hermione left her book behind and ran out of the common room. She slid out of the portrait and ran to the Divination tower; Trelawney was away on vacation right now, the tower would be empty. Ron saw her running. He followed her out. He grabbed his wand, and ran back out the portrait hole. He wasn't going to let her die.  
  
Coming down the world turned over  
And angels fall without you there.  
And I'll go on as you get colder.  
Or are you someone's prayer?  
  
Hermione was almost blinded with her tears, she fumbled around a bit until she found her way and began to run again.  
: Ron's POV:  
Please, please, please don't let her die. Ron was silently praying while trying to find her. I won't let her die. I can't live without her. He ran around a corner and spotted her. "Hermione!" Ron yelled. Hermione gasped and picked up the pace, she made it to the Divination tower first. She climbed up the steps and slammed the heavy trapdoor shut. Ron caught his breath and started to try to open the door. "Hermione! Hermione, please open the door! I can help you! I know I can help you! Just please, open the door." He said. He tried to remember the hex that would make the door flip open, but he couldn't. He desperately tried to remember. Hermione didn't have much time.  
: Hermione's POV:  
  
And there's no time left for losing,  
When you stand they fall  
  
No one is going to stop me. I know this is the right thing to do. They had their chance to help me, and they ignored it. They ignored me. Now they'll be sorry. She heard Ron begin to bang his fist on the door and yelling at her to open it. Hermione knew it wasn't long until Ron would burst in and try to stop her. She swiped a piece of parchment off the table and took a quill. Quickly, she scribbled a note.  
Everyone--  
None of you will ever see me again. Harsh words, bitter glances and even more sinister pranks have shoved me over the edge. I have come to my ledge and am looking down. Anyone who wanted me to drop dead: You got your wish, happy now? You'll have blood stained on your hands for the rest of your lives. And of course, I can't forget Ron. You were my one true friend and I thank you greatly for it. You were always there for me when I needed someone to be in my corner. I am grateful for all you've done. But you couldn't save me. I was too far gone. This isn't your fault. Don't ever think it was.  
Love,  
Hermione Granger.  
Hermione stepped out the slim window and sat on the ledge. She looked up at the sky. It was heavenly starred, and the moon hung full. She took a deep breath. She thought she heard the door smack in the room. So she waited.  
: Ron's POV:  
Finally! Ron thought as the door flung open and the trap-door stairs came down. Ron frantically ran upstairs. The room was empty. Oh god, please tell me she didn't jump. If she jumped... I don't know what I would do. He peered out of the window. "Hermione!" He said as he spotted the girl sitting on the stone ledge. Tears were slipping down her cheeks. "Go away, Ron. I going to do this, no matter what you do. I have nothing to live for anymore!" She said. She stood up. "Hermione! Don't be ridiculous! You have something to live for. You're friends," He said. He climbed on the ledge and kept talking. "Your family, your grades, your life! Me." He said, saying the last reason quietly. "What friends Ron? What friends? The ones who called me Geek? Mudblood? The ones who pulled those awful pranks on me? You mean those friends? My family never gave a damn about me Ron! They were always at work they never knew me. They never had time to be with me!" She said. "Please Hermione! Reason with yourself. Please! If you died, I don't know what I would do! I can't live without you Hermione!" Ron cried, desperate. Hermione took a deep breath. "Goodbye Ron." Hermione said. She turned around. She leaned back and fell. "Hermione, no! Hermione!" Ron was screaming.   
  
Coming down, the world turned over,  
And angels fall without you there,  
I go on as you grow colder  
All because I'm  
  
Hermione was falling. The air rushed past her, she closed her eyes and could hear Ron screaming her name. She opened her eyes again and could see Ron peering over the edge. Then he jumped as well.  
I can't live without Hermione. I just can't. He watched as Hermione leaned back and fell. "Hermione, no! Hermione!" Ron was screaming. He watched helplessly as she fell. Can I really live without her? Without seeing her everyday? Can I bear not hearing her voice? Or seeing her smile? Can I really live without her? He thought for a split second. He took a breath and fell.   
He couldn't.  
  
Hermione was shocked. Why would Ron want to jump? Why? She watched as Ron was falling too. "Ron!" She yelled. Ron was right above her, falling as well. "I can't live without you." He said .The ground neared her. Oh god. She braced herself for the impact. She hit the ground with a thud. Her ribs cracked and her head cut open. Blood was seeping on the ground. She took a breath and pain coursed through her. It seemed like forever, but Ron fell right near her. His bones cracked and his stomach had a deep gash. "Hermione, I can't live without you. Why did you have to jump?" He asked. Hermione's eyes welled up with fresh tears. "Ron, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." She said. Ron reached out to touch her face and ignored the pain it caused him. He wiped away her tears. "Hermione, don't cry. Don't cry." He said. Hermione's life was slipping away from her. "Hermione, I love you." He said. Hermione was barely alive. "I love you too." She said quietly. Soon, her sobs stopped. Ron's eyes were slowly closing, his head felt hazy. He knew that Hermione would be much happier where she was going. His eyes closed for the last time.  
  
Coming down the years turned over,  
And angels fall without you there,  
And I'll go on to bring you home,  
All because I'm  
All because I'm  
And I'll become  
What you became to me.  
  
  
*********  
The next morning, A horrified Rubeus Hagrid found the bodies of Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasly lying on the ground near the Divination tower. He rushed them to the Hospital Wing. There was nothing else the staff of Hogwarts could do. A teary eyed Dumbledore addressed the Gryffindor House later that evening. The Gryffindors mourned the loss of two of the most promising wizards in Hogwarts. The Weaslys and Grangers were also sent owls that evening. Two weeks later, the funeral was held. Both of the gravestones were put side by side. Harry Potter sobbed the most, blaming himself for their deaths. In a fit of rage and sorrow, snapped his broomstick in half and couldn't bear to play Quidditch for a full year after. On Ron and Hermione's gravestones, there was a little about them, their date of birth and death and an angel engraved. The same two words were engraved on the bottom of their gravestones.  
  
Fallen Angel.  



End file.
